lnflatable mattresses are well-known in the art, those mattresses commonly being provided by two or more sheets of plastics material, such as vinyl, that have been sealed to each other in a predetermined pattern in order to provide a plurality of inflatable sealed compartments. Typically, such mattresses are comprised of a plurality of tubular, substantially cylindrical compartments interconnected one with the next adjacent compartment, and which are arranged parallel to each other in side-by-side relation.
While such inflatable mattresses are admirable for their intended use, which typically is that of a mattress that is to be employed on a temporary basis, they are not necessarily comfortable for the user, and, they are not readily adjustable in order to produce maximum comfort to the user, such as is required in the event that the user has a physical disability or, is undergoing post-surgical recovery, or, is employing the mattress for relaxation by the user.